Lamps have been used in the past to illuminate a Lambertian surface with accuracy and consistency for the purpose of calibrating sensors (e.g., optical devices). Lamps have also been used to illuminate targets or surfaces for thorough acquisition by cameras or to take measurements and readings by other optical devices, such as sensors. When the lamps are mounted to a frame, an open space between the lamps is required for central placement of optical devices. The existing illumination apparatus provides lamps that are mounted inside the frame. There are several disadvantages to this design. Firstly, although it is desirable to adjust the area being illuminated, the lamps cannot be moved, so there is no flexibility to change the area of the illuminated field. Secondly, the lamps themselves oftentimes block the line of sight for optical devices through the frame towards the target, or prevent the placement of larger devices that would otherwise fit within the frame.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a frame and lamp system that can be adjusted to change the area of the illuminated field, which provides optical devices a line of sight through the frame to the target that is not blocked by the lamps, and which allows the use of larger devices that fit within the frame. The present invention fulfills the foregoing needs in the art.